AelitaJeremie, long and simple
by lazyreader19
Summary: My first story. Jeremie and Aelita are in a heat wave and they have fun with the guys. Later things get better. Sorry for the weak summary. Enjoy. And Please review!


One day Aelita woke up and was sweating like a pig.

"Wow it is hot today," Aelita said finding some clothes to change in after her shower.

"That's better," Aelita said with a smile after she went back to her room with some short-shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt. She went to the cafeteria to see if the gang was there, she knew Odd was.

_With his appetite he must be there._

So she continued to the cafeteria and noticed it was warmer than usual.

"I wonder why it is so hot today. I'll ask the guys," and she walked off.

"Hey Aelita, over here!" It was Odd calling from a different table than usual.

"Hey Odd why are you all the way over here?"

"Well it's further from the windows."

"So what's with the heat wave?"

"Well Jeremie's checking to see if it's XANA but until then we're guessing the AC's busted."

"Oh okay. Well I hope it's just the air conditioner, it's to hot to run to the factory." she was right, and it was showing. Aelita was sweating again and her hair was straight down, soaked with sweat.

"Guys, it's okay, it's just the air conditioning," it was Jeremie, running to the table with his laptop in his arms.

"Well that's a relief," Aelita said wiping her forehead.

"Well that leaves one thing, were are Ulrich and Yumi?" Odd said this with a smirk.

Ulrich then walked in, hearing Odd, said, "Don't get no funny idea's Odd I was getting a shower to relieve me of this heat. As for Yumi, classes have probably been cancelled due to the heat. Meaning Yumi doesn't have to come today."

"She's lucky, we have to live in this," said Odd, envying Yumi.

"Sorry I'm late, my parents saw the notice about the heat wave and they decided that they would let me sleep in for my day off. I'm lucky that they forgot to turn off the alarm on my cell phone, just in case my clock alarm broke," Yumi stopped and looked at the rest of them.

"Wow you guys are real energetic today," she said sarcastically, looking at them with concern.

"Well unlike you we live in this heat. No offense but I'm kinda jealous," Odd said with a fake pout, knowing it wasn't Yumi's fault.

"Oh come on it can't be that hot, can it?," she looked towards everyone else.

"Give it a while, you'll find out," Aelita said non-threateningly, but a little ominous.

"Oh well we're all together, let's take our minds off the heat at the pool. Lets get our suits and meet in 5 minutes.

5 minutes later they meet but they are not so happy as they see the pool was filled with students and teachers.

"How about we go to my room and find something to do," Jeremie said, seeing as he has robots in his room along with a faster internet connection, useful for finding information on program concepts that could be used on Lyoko. Today it would be put to better use...

---------------------------------------------------------

A while later...

"No fair you cheated!" Odd said angrily to Ulrich. They were both playing a computer game on Jeremie's laptop while Jeremie was talking with Yumi about his robots. Aelita, already knowing about his robots decided to go on Jeremie's desktop computer and browse the internet, looking up current events. After she got bored with hearing the same old story about oil and terrorists she went and browsed Jeremie's computer to see what he does when their not around.

She found the usual: programs for the guys that he was toying with, a huge folder full of antivirus plans Jeremie forgot to delete (odd, he's so good with computers you think he'd tidy up.) and a even larger folder. What's more, it was encrypted and needed a password to unlock. She knew it must've been private so she didn't ask out loud. Instead she let her curiosity lead the way and she found the password after a few tries. _atileA, funny he would try to use my name to lock this up, now lets see...wow, Jeremie never showed me this!_

Inside she found hundreds of pictures of herself. Eating, talking, laughing, walking, all had at least a smile in them. She was shocked and disgusted at first but when she took a good look she saw that Jeremie really cared because he could've just as easily taken less...decent...pictures. No, he took pictures that she thought, not trying to be self-absorbed, captured her beauty. She waited a moment and she smiled, knowing how Jeremie felt about her, and left a thank you note. She smiled even more when she thought of the look on his face after he sees this. She felt lucky to have such a great friend, hopefully boyfriend soon.

"Okay guys I've got to go, see you tomorrow," Yumi got up and left. Aelita closed and relocked the folder and opened the page she had looked at before up.

"So Aelita, what are you doing over here?" Jeremie asked with a smile. She looked him in the eyes and smiled saying, "Nothing much, just looking up current events."

"Wow that must've been boring. Why don't you play with Ulrich, I gave up trying to play this cheating game," Odd said with a huff.

"That's silly Odd, how can a game cheat?" Aelita asked. She still had some things to learn about figures of speech.

"What Odd means Aelita is that he can't beat me at this game so he blames the game instead of himself," Ulrich pitched in while Odd huffed again.

"Why would you blame the game, I mean it's not the games fault it was programmed that way, why don't you just practice. It'll help," Aelita then walked over and played with Ulrich while Odd sulked and Jeremie watched.

"Yay! I won again!" said Aelita as she beat Ulrich for the 5th time in a row.

"When did you get good at video games Aelita?" Odd was curious, usually Ulrich was undefeatable game champ.

"Yeah how do you manage to beat me every time?" Ulrich was as curious as Odd.

"I don't see why you keep losing. I mean all you have to do is follow the directions they give you," Aelita said bewildered at why it is so hard for them.

"I think I know why Aelita keeps winning. I think that, being a program for such a long time, she has a more developed mastery of timing and coordination. Us, on the other hand, lack such reflexes and therefore it is harder for us to keep up," Jeremie said with his usual air of intelligence.

"Well that explains a lot... hey how about you and Aelita play, you two seem to be on the same level," Odd said that as if the idea just burst out of his mouth, which in his head, it did.

"You know Jeremie that's a great idea, he does have a point."

Jeremie blushed a little, "I'm flattered you all feel that way but I don't think I'm that good, I have little reflexes."

"What are you saying, you may not be able to lift some weights or run a couple miles but you should see how fast you type. You have awesome reflexes. Just give it a try, and if you can't get yourself together, think about the game like a mission. Concentrate on the objective and let it come to you," Ulrich was with Odd, Jeremie may not be the most athletic but he did have reflexes and he could use them if he was serious enough.

"Oh all right, one game can't hurt," he finally gave in and played. After a while he and Aelita were sweating from effort, not the heat.

"Wow they sure are competitive," Ulrich said in awe as he saw them battle, I mean play.

"Ulrich look at the score," he pointed to the score counter and they both dropped jaws. The usual score for this game was around 5000 to 10000 points but they were closely tied around _1 million points_...and counting.

Soon time was up and Aelita got tired, seeing as she was playing longer than Jeremie. Jeremie said, breathing heavy, "Well I guess it's a tie for now."

"What do you mean, you won," Aelita, also breathing hard, was once again confused.

"Well you played longer than I did so you were already tired. I don't know how long I would've lasted so for now I consider it a tied game. What about you guys? Odd? Ulrich?" Jeremie turned and saw them staring at the screen blankly.

"Look at your scores..." that was all Odd said and Ulrich just nodded.

Jeremie saw the scores, including past high scores, and noticed his and Aelita's were about 100 times higher than theirs and he got wide eyed too. He didn't know he had it in him to play that good.

"Wow Jeremie now I think I know why you guys thinks video games are hard, my fingers hurt a lot," Aelita said flexing her fingers and then laying them down, right around Jeremie's shoulders, causing him to blush.

"Well I see your still not tired of playing games, eh Aelita," Odd looked at them both and they blushed.

"Well it's late we better get ready to sleep. And Jeremie, I will beat your high score!"

"Good luck with that Odd, as for me I'm not going to even try."

"Well Ulrich, at least your not so competitive you'd waste your life trying to beat our score, _without cheating_."

"Oh Jeremie don't be so hard on them, you only won one game, don't get a big head now or I'll have to make you small again," she said touching his nose with her finger and giving him a innocent but deadly smile that made him blush.

"Go Aelita!" Odd cheered.

"Oh come on Aelita, let Jeremie have his glory moment," Ulrich felt like supporting Jeremie today, unlike Odd he doesn't hold much of a grudge. Except with William, but that's another story.

"Your right Ulrich, Jeremie I'm sorry can you forgive me?" she found from some girls around school how to sweet talk a guy. She gave him big eyes and a fake yet cute little pout.

"Of course I do," Jeremie couldn't resist.

Aelita all of a sudden laughed, along with Odd. Ulrich, he himself oblivious to women, minus Yumi, had no clue and he and Jeremie just let them laugh a little.

"Well we'll see you tomorrow," Ulrich and Odd left and said their goodnights. Ulrich said he'd call Yumi and tell her about Jeremie's new score.

"Well see you guys," Aelita said and closed the door.

"Aelita, aren't you going to bed?"

"I'm not very tired, why don't we talk for a while." Aelita went and helped him clean the mess the rest had left in his room.

---------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you want to talk about?" They finished and sat down.

"Well Jeremie I admire your obsession with me, really it's sweet, and I want to say..."

"Wait, what do you mean obsession!?"

"I saw you folder. In fact I left a note."

"Well now if you think less of me now, I'll understand."

"Jeremie, of course I don't think any less of you silly! If you let me finish I was going to say that I think it's sweet and that I was hoping that you love me for more than my smile."

Jeremie usually would stutter but something snapped and the barrier that stopped him from telling Aelita his feelings disappeared, "Aelita I love you for your sweet and loving personality and I love you not for how beautiful you look when your happy but how you make me feel when I see your happy. Those pictures are there to remind me how much I love you and why I love you. It's not because of the smile, it just started with a smile, even when you were still on lyoko. Aelita, plain and simple, I love you."

Aelita started to sniffle and she hugged him, "Jeremie I love you too, how you make me feel when your happy too! I love most about how you make me feel normal here. You make me feel at home on Earth and your someone who understands me, not just when we talk about science or computers, but when I talk about the new things I feel on Earth. You try so hard to make me fit in around here. I had a feeling that you loved me since I learned what it meant and when I thought about it I felt I was in love too."

"Wow so we have a lot in common. I wish I had told you sooner."

"Me too." they both then leaned and kissed each other briefly, still a little shy and not yet comfortable enough to get involved much. They other understood of course, they both felt knew it would take some getting use to.

"STONES, BELPOIS, GET TO BED NOW!" Jim came in and said it was past curfew.

"Sorry Jim, I had friends over and they forget to clean up, so Aelita stayed and helped me cleaned."

"Well I'll believe you this time, but next time finish sooner or I'll have to report you to the principal for breaking the curfew."

"Okay Jim, bye Jeremie." Aelita gave him another small kiss and left with Jeremie stiff. Jim just stopped and looked at Jeremie and realized from his past experiences with Jeremie just how weird it was to see anyone, besides his mother on parent day, kiss Jeremie.

"Uhh.take your time Jeremie." Jim then left very confused.

Jeremie stood like that for 5 minutes and mouthed 'wow' and then sat in bed and went into a peaceful sleep...

---------------------------------------------------------

A/N: You think it's over, but wait, there is one more scene to read before the end.

---------------------------------------------------------

Aelita went back to her room and now she was tired, plus she remembered how hot it was around the school. She went to change and she decided to change into something a little cooler. She just wore her oversized pink shirt that she usually wears except she wore nothing underneath.(I know that you think it's a lemon but not really, just wait and see.)

The next morning Jeremie wanted to talk with Aelita and he went to her room. Along the way he bumped into Odd.

"Whatcha doin' Jeremie?"

"I was...uh...going to make sure Aelita doesn't over sleep, with all this heat."

"I'll come with you."

"No thanks I'll do it, you just go and eat breakfast."

"I can wait, we don't want Aelita to miss out."

"Oh all right." Jeremie just crossed his talked off his to do list this morning.

They made it to Aelita's room and knocked. She didn't answer. They got kind of worried and went in. They saw Aelita in bed and Jeremie tapped her and called her name. Aelita sprang up quickly and the next thing Jeremie knew he was waking up in the infirmity.

"What happened?" Jeremie asked.

"Well Yolanda thinks you fainted from the heat, but what really happened I think Aelita should tell you." Odd then stepped out.

"What's going on?"

"Well Odd said you were going to wake me up and that I got up too fast and you kind passed out from..." she whispered in his ear what she thinks he saw. He then gets wide eyed and remembers, he decides to save that memory for his journal/diary. He then apologizes profusely. She says it's okay and then Odd walks in.

"So Odd what did you do while I passed out?" he was really hoping it wasn't what he thought happened.

"Don't worry I just turned really fast and dragged you out and closed the door, a minute later Aelita came out dressed and we decided what to do. End of story. Now I'll leave you two alone." he then takes a dramatic bow and walks out, right into the door. Aelita and Jeremie laugh and Odd get up and leaves the right way.

"Well I'm glad your okay. I just hope that you don't do that every time," she winks at him and he starts to stutter.

"Well..uh...I mean...er..." he just stutters and Aelita bends down and kisses him then leaves him to babble.

---------------------------------------------------------

The End. The last scene was an idea based off of the "April Fool" fanfic, also on this site. Read the whole thing and you will know. If you still don't get it then I sentence you to flaming cookies of death, or something. PITY ME I'M NEW!

P.S. - I didn't steal anything from "The April Fool", I just got an idea from something the author wrote on and so I took a simple romance/comedy/something story and morphed it with the idea to make this.

P.S.S. - I will be happy to accept flames or compliments, I'm not picky and I will read them, if I am worthy of your attention. Thank you and have a great day/afternoon/night/dawn/(insert time your reading here).


End file.
